My Diary by John Crichton
by Twisting the Truth
Summary: This is the series of Farscape told in the form of a diary by John Crichton, changes have been made to it to make the story better. Note ratings may go up.
1. Premiere

_**Authors note: This fan fiction is set out as a diary of John Crichton, just s that there isn't any confusion. Also just to note that it is not set in exactly the same way, meaning that there will be changes to it. Also this is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on me and give me supportive reviews thank you, hope you enjoy it. ^^**_

**My Diary By John Crichton**

**Day One (premiere)**

I'm saying day one because until now I only lived by Earth's dates and I'm no longer on Earth, in fact I'm not even in the same neighbourhood. I have no idea where here is, so here I go the first day.

Its the day I was testing mine and D K's theory on using a manned space craft (which we named Farscape 1) to try and overcome Atmospherical friction to increase velocity to never before recorded speeds. Just before I went for my flight I was talking to D K about last minute details, D K is my partner on the project and my best friend. Then my Dad turned up, my Dad is Jack Crichton a very famous Astronaut, D K left us to talk, we talked about rattler's and the pressure of being his son, he gave me some speech about being my own kind of Hero and gave me his good luck charm he got from Yuri Gagarin for luck. If I'd of known that the day was going to end the way it has I would have said something different to him. Anyway I was in Earth's Orbit in my module and I was doing it I was using the atmosphere to gain speed, mine and D K's theory was working.

Then there was this big flash of blue light that came out of nowhere and I couldn't hear Dad and D K on the radio any more. This strange blue light was all around me, it was very disorienting, when it finally disappeared I was in the middle of some kind of space battle with no Earth in sight. Then this ship came out of nowhere and hit me, I was heading toward a big ship that was being shot up quite a lot by other ships like the one I just had a collision with and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be this one but I didn't have a choice I was being pulled toward it.

When my module came to a full stop inside the big ship I was led by some robotic bugs to a room with aliens in it, it was like being in my own sci-fi programme. I noticed the big one first with tentacles all over his head and face, then the blue one which looked more human just blue, then the one with the tentacles spoke but it was alien to me so I told them I didn't understand them and one of the robot bugs injected me with something, I was starting to understand what they were saying to me. They wanted to know how I got here and could they use the same technology to get them away from the battle. It was so weird and frightening and amazing all at the same time, then this floating green thing that looked like a slug/toad said something like "they brought you on board didn't they I'll look after you now you look after me later", then the big guy did something and knocked me out. When I woke up I was naked in a cell and I wasn't the only one in it aswell. The slug/toad was outside muttering and banging on a panel when the others turned up. They told me the other prisoner is called a peacekeeper and is very dangerous, I told them that I was not from here and not a peacekeeper but a human from a planet called Earth, they realized this as they had done tests on me. But before anything else could be said the peacekeeper woke up, I went over to to her and said "hi my names John and you are?" and then she hit me, before I knew it I was on the floor with her on me demanding my rank and regiment, well no matter what I said she kept repeating the same thing, so it was time for a new tactic, I flipped her over and I was on top, I told her "my name is John Crichton I am an astronaut, I'm not a peacekeeper I'm human from Earth, I'm not the enemy I'm in the same cell you are now stop being so hostile," I let her up but she didn't like what I had done so she went for me again but she wasn't quick enough and I caught her with a solid right hook and she dropped like a lead balloon. The aliens were impressed and let me out and kept her in the cell. They gave me a brief tour of the ship, which is a living ship called Moya. Moya is a race of ships that are called Leviathans that have a pilot (called pilot) which is another fantastic looking creature with a big head and many arms. I also got the names of them all, tentacles is called Ka D'Argo who is a Luxan, the blue one is called Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan a Delvian and the slug/toad is Rygel XVl a Hynerian who is says he's a dominar, the peacekeeper is a sebacean, the robot bugs are D.R.D's and they help maintain the ship. The ship can do something called a starburst which from what I can understand it jumps from one place in space to another, I'm not sure what we pass through to get to the other end.

We went back to the cell to see if the peacekeeper was awake. O n our way there D'Argo and Zhaan were telling me that they were prisoners and this ship was under peacekeeper control and they broke free and set Moya free from her control collar. A control collar is something peacekeepers put on leviathans to stop them from using starburst, the peacekeepers use leviathans as transport ships for prisoners and other things. We arrived at the cell to see that the peacekeeper was awake and she didn't look to pleased to see us. She said to me that I made a mistake by hitting her and that I was not in a god place if I was caught with prisoners, at that I reminded her how disagreeable she had been when I couldn't give her a rank and regiment and that she didn't seem interested in what I was saying so she had left me no choice but to hit her. Anyway Zhaan said we all needed to eat and we were led to the dining room were D'Argo and Zhaan were trying to get peacekeeper to help them, they needed to know if the planet that they where approaching was occupied by peacekeepers as they needed supplies. It was getting a bit tense in there and that's when Rygel farted, but it wasn't just a fart, he farts helium, it was so funny listening to them. Anyway they weren't getting anywhere with the peacekeeper she wasn't giving then any info, so they put her back into the cell and me in with her, I protested and said I'm not the enemy I'm not dangerous, Zhaan said she understood but they didn't know me and had to be careful. So they left to go down to the planet and I was left with the peacekeeper I felt a little nervous being left alone with her after our last encounter. I managed to get her name Aeryn Sun, if she was on Earth she'd pass for a human (if she didn't speak,)she is quite attractive but also very hostile. I was in this cell and I'm trying to figure out how I got here, while she was trying to break out of the cell and then it hit me, the blue light I saw, when I thought about it was more like a tunnel, I had come through a worm hole and I could probably go through another one to get back home, I was hoping anyway. Officer sun (which she insisted on me being called) said that if I wanted to find another one of my wormholes I first had to get out of the cell and of the ship. She got the door open and set of to sabotage the ship, I asked her were her compassion was, she looked at me with bemused look on her face and asked what compassion was, I told her what it was and she told me she didn't like it. Well it seemed to work and we headed for the hanger I was debating on staying and I voiced this to her, to which she said that I had more chance of getting back home with her kind then with some prisoners who were on the run, I got to admit she made sense so I went with her. We got to the hanger and I headed for my module and told her it could hold two, she took one look at it and said hers was better and she was right, it looked mean and fast and it was fast and very agile, she told me it is called a prowler. When we landed on the planet I couldn't believe it, it was amazing I was on another planet. She contacted her people and told them she had been captured by the escaped prisoners and that she had managed to get away and that she had me with her, she told them where she was and that the prisoners where also on the planet and the ship was in orbit aswell. All we had to do was wait to be picked up. It wasn't that simple we saw a small craft take off and she said it was the transport pod and the prisoners where getting away and she had to follow them and report it to the command carrier that was coming, I told her to leave it and just let them go, but she insisted saying that they were prisoners and had to be caught. Before she could reach her prowler D'Argo turned up and stopped her, I told him to get out of there because the peacekeepers where coming and just as I said that they where there right behind him, which I warned him about but he didn't believe me until one of them spoke, he gave his men orders to put the luxan in cuffs, D'Argo was clearly out numbered and was taken prisoner. He then turned his attention on me and officer Sun was telling him I was human and I was from a planet called Earp (stupid woman) and I was also kept as a prisoner like she was and that we had escaped together, I was thinking so far so good then it all went pear shaped, he said I was an ally of the prisoners and I had collided with one of his prowlers and destroyed it, to which I replied that the near miss I had was an accident and I had tried to steer clear and I was sorry, he wasn't having any of it he said it was no near miss for his brother and I had murdered him and he was going to enjoy cutting me open to see how I worked and told his men to take me prisoner, just when I thought I was doomed Aeryn jumped in and said that from the little time she had been in my company she had come to the conclusion that I was telling the truth, that it had been an accident and I wasn't intelligent or brave enough to have done it on purpose, then it went pear shaped for her, he turned his attention on her and asked how much contact she had had with me and that I was an alien and they had protocols on contamination, she looked abit flustered and said not much sir, I jumped in then and said not much at all hardly any but it didn't help he said she had been irreversibly contaminated and she was taken prisoner with me and D'Argo. We where taken to a quiet place while we were waiting for transport with 3 guards, they were searching us for weapons and it occurred to me that these three weren't very smart because if any of us had weapons I'm pretty sure we would've used them. One of them took an interest in my dads good luck charm, that was me que I grabbed his weapon and keys and fired a shot which bounced of the walls a few times that made the other guards think twice about doing anything foolish, I told them to drop their weapons and to lay down on the floor. I got D'Argo to unlock my cuffs but before I unlocked his I asked him if he could get me and Aeryn of this planet and away from the peacekeepers he said he would take me but not the peacekeeper I told him if he didn't then he'd have to go find someone else to take the cuffs of him and I would like to see him try and explain why he had peacekeeper cuffs on and he soon came round to my thinking and agreed. But Aeryn was saying she wouldn't come that she was a peacekeeper I told her she was now a prisoner because she had been irreversibly contaminated, then D'Argo said that the punishment for that is death. She was still insisting that she couldn't come that it was who she was, what she she trained for (talk about being brain washed) anyway I said she could be so much more and that worked and we got out of there. When we got back to Moya the situation wasn't much better Zhaan said that a command carrier was gaining on us and its guns were targeting us she asked officer Sun what was the distance before they could fire on us, after some time (it seemed like forever) she reluctantly told us, unfortunately it wasn't far enough away for us to do the starburst, we had no time and Moya wasn't fast enough to out run a command carrier either, so I decided to quickly explain what we needed to do to get Moya to use my theory on atmospheric friction, after some disagreement with officer Sun to pilot Moya to get the angle we needed or it to work she finally did as I asked and it worked we built up enough speed and got away. A little later after we managed to starburst away to put some distance between us and the peacekeepers it was decided that it would be best to take Moya into the uncharted territories to stay away from the peacekeepers because they have no jurisdiction there. I was walking into a room and out of nowhere D'Argo appeared and insisted on showing me he is the boss and that he had been locked up on this ship for 8 cycles and if I threatened his freedom he would kill me. Thanks to officer Sun I think I understand D'Argo abit better even though she was trying to make him sound unreasonable, she said that the Luxans are a race of warriors, ill mannered, brutal and unreasonable and then she tried to defend her kind by saying her lot could've helped me, so I reminded her of what her captain (who I've found out is called Crais) wanted to do to me and her, she said that the uncharted territories wouldn't stop Crais from coming after me after all I did kill his brother and she also said I should be careful who I choose as allies. I sat down and fixed a D.R.D which had an antennae that had got damaged, then Rygel came floating up to me and was eyeing up my equipment that I had taken out of my module, for someone that claims to be royalty comes across as a scavenger, very odd, but this whole place is very odd. Well that's it for today I'm going to try and get some sleep, hopefully I will get the chance to write some more soon.


	2. Throne for a loss

**Throne for a loss**

Today was a very eventful day we were going to carry some cargo for some money for a race called Tavleks, and Rygel was going to do the negotiating. We were making our way down to the hanger to meet them and Aeryn was insisting on bringing her gun with her we were trying to tell her that we didn't want them thinking we were hostile but she weren't having it. Anyway we got to the hanger and Rygel was on some barrels looking all high and mighty when the Tavleks turned up with weapons and started shooting Aeryn tried her best at shooting at them but their weapons were unbelievable and they were so fast. Everything was chaotic with them shooting and Aeryn shooting I managed to knock one of them out and then they started backing out of the hanger, we told pilot to close the hanger bay doors. Then I noticed that Rygel had been taken and said we needed to go after him, D'Argo was extremely angry and said it was Rygel's own fault and we should leave him and get out of there and hit one of the barrels Rygel was on and sent it flying across the room, that's when we noticed he had one of the Tavleks gauntlets on and it was injected him with something, we all told him to take it off but he wasn't having that and pushed me, Aeryn and Zhaan the same way as the barrel which was not very nice of him and as he stormed out of the room, he stated that he was in charge and we were leaving and that we weren't going to rescue Rygel either. I knew that D'Argo and be abit blunt at times but this was abit excessive even for him. Zhaan said that it had to have something to do with the gauntlet he had put on and that the Tavlek I had knocked out might have some info on it for us, so she woke him up. He found it quite amusing that D'Argo had turned on us and said that the gauntlet was injecting him with a stimulate that heightens strength and aggression and gives you an adrenalin rush, we asked how do we get it off him and then I realized it had come of him when I had knocked him out so all we had to do was knock D'Argo out (which is easier said then done). Zhaan said we could knock him out with a sleep mist which she got to work on, while we were waiting pilot came on the comms and said that D'Argo was insisting on leaving and that if he didn't do it he was going to rip his arms off, we told him to tell D'Argo that there was a malfunction and that we can't leave orbit, he said that he did say that and he didn't believe him, I asked him if there really was a problem and he told me that there was a problem with the propulsion and we weren't going anywhere. Aeryn told him to fix it and he said he couldn't because there was a piece missing we asked what it looked like and he described it to me and I informed him that Rygel was using it as a jewel in his sceptre to impress the Tavleks, Aeryn was not amused at this and said she was going to torture him and kill him. Zhaan had the sleep mist ready and it was a water balloon, totally wicked I loved them when I was a kid so naturally I took it even though Aeryn had some doubt at my ability to throw it with any accuracy (the woman has no faith in me at all its so annoying.) Me and Aeryn went looking for D'Argo when we found him I threw the water balloon and it looked like it was working for a moment then the gauntlet started to inject more stuff into him and he got very angry so we retreated, we needed to find a new way to knock him out. I got pilot to start propulsion so we could build up pressure so on my signal he could punch the engines to cause a shock wave to shake the ship, me and Aeryn lured D'Argo into a room and I gave pilot the signal and he punched it and D'Argo fell over and banged his head on the table and knocked himself out and off came the gauntlet. A brilliant plan if I say so myself which I do because as always Aeryn was unimpressed and insisted that the next plan of action was going to be her plan. Back in command we got a transmission from the leader of the Tavleks (Bekhesh) asking for a ransom that we just don't have and we told him we will gave him their boy back for Rygel but he wasn't having it he wanted his trinium and his boy back. That was Aeryn's que to go down to the planet gun hoe and get him back, I was trying to tell her it was a stupid idea and she hit me, I woke up in her prowler on our way to the planet "you hit me " I said she said we were now even. She was wearing the Tavleks uniform and was planning on putting on the gauntlet when we spotted a hunting party and that was it she put the thing on and left me with the pulse rifle, she was doing ok she had caught them off guard and knocked them all out except one which was being held from behind by Aeryn I could see the others waking up and putting their gauntlets back on so I picked up the rifle and tried to shoot but the bloody thing started to make a very disturbing noise like it was about to explode so I threw it and ran and it did blow up but it helped Aeryn because the Tavleks all ran off. But Aeryn as always was still not happy with me. We were making our way to the camp and Aeryn was going to go in gauntlet blazing to get Rygel back and when she got back I could use the sedative Zhaan had given us to knock her out and get the gauntlet of, which I told her was a bad plan and she insisted on reminding me it was my fault as I had blown up the pulse rifle and asked for the noculers (binoculars which don't look like ours very small weird looking very high tech) I was going to knock her out when she wasn't looking but she saw me and went for me, thankfully for me D'Argo turned up and he and Aeryn were getting into a fight and D'Argo knocked her out with his tongue (its a wicked move he has and its what knocked me out the first time we met). The gauntlet came off and she woke up I scouted the area and told them the camp was almost empty and the ones left in camp were asleep so me and D'Argo went to go and get Rygel back and Aeryn would cover our retreat with D'Argo's Qualta Blade which was also a rifle. When we got to the camp we found the cells and Rygel's sceptre with no crystal and no Rygel just some critter that said Bekhesh had moved him and to tell Rygel that the Consortium of Trao wouldn't be paying his ransom. When we got outside we were confronted by two Tavleks who weren't buying that we had come to talk about the ransom with Bekhesh, so we had to fight our way out Aeryn helped by shooting at them for us, we got away but D'Argo had been shot Aeryn was beating the crap out of his back were he had been shot and said that Luxans blood was toxic and it had to run clear, so she had to hit it to make it bleed (I'm so glad I'm human, that looked so painful). I got on the comms to Zhaan who said that there was a shuttle being powered up and gave us co-ordinates to it, the only way to make it in time was for me to put the gauntlet on and oh yes it felt real good I was buzzing I felt like superman. I caught up to Bekhesh and his men just in time I took down his men no problem, but Bekhesh was different he was too good and the juice in the gauntlet ran out, I told him in the end after trying to get him back through lies that we had nothing and Rygel was an obnoxious wind bag that was worthless Bekhesh said if we didn't pay the ransom that the Consortium of Trao would I also told him what the critter had told me, Bekhesh still looked doubtful, I told him to speak to his boy and he could tell him that I was telling the truth we had nothing to give. He spoke to his boy and was told that he had seen most of the ship and it was true we had nothing and all we had to eat was food cubes, Bekhesh still abit doubtful asked him if he was being made to say that and was he being treated ok, he told him that he was being treated fine and that Zhaan was trying to help him, Bekhesh asked him why and the boy said he didn't know. Bekhesh gave Rygel back and left us, I picked him up and asked him if he still had the crystal the little sod said he'd swallowed it and if I wanted it back I was going to have to take him back to Moya, the smug little slug I told him he had caused so much trouble that I was very tempted to cut him open, take out the crystal and leave him there, that took the smug look off his face. I got back to the others and it was like being hit with a sledge hammer and I collapsed. Back on Moya I went to command while we were waiting for the propulsion to be fixed Zhaan was on the comms to the boy we had kept prisoner, she was asking how he was doing he replied by saying "thanks to you I feel better" and lifted his arm up to show her he wasn't wearing his gauntlet and ended his transmission. She turned to me and smiled and said "I like to offer people the chance to choose". She left command looking very pleased with her self. Aeryn came in and said that we could now get out of this place no thanks to Rygel, so I said "no, but its thanks to me". I told her that I was tired of her putting me down all the time when it was me that had managed to knock D'Argo out and get the crystal back and just because I'm not a peacekeeper or a sebacean doesn't mean that I'm useless and I deserve some respect, and she said "fair enough you weren't totally useless apart from blowing up the pulse rifle you did ok". That was good enough for me so I left command and here I am telling you (who ever is reading this) all about it. That's it for today hope to get the chance to write more soon.


End file.
